Benutzer Diskussion:Fazzelo
Letze Reinigung am 30.10.2009 Neuer Editor Hi Fazzelo, habe Probleme mit dem neuen Editor, siehe Neueste Kapitel. Hast du da irgendeine Lösung? Ich komme nämlich nicht mit dem Quelltext zurecht und den brauche ich, um die Bildergalerie zu editieren. MfG, 13:35, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung, dass ich ein weiteres Mal störe, aber wenn ich beim neuen Editor die Bilder einfüge, kriege ich sie nur untereinander hin und nicht wie vorher in der Galerie nebeneinander. Weißt du da irgendeine Abhilfe? Brauche das für die Spoilerpics. MfG, 18:07, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage Ich hab da so eine Sache die mich nervt und wollte fragen ob das absicht ist. Und zwar wird in den meisten Artikeln geschrieben: .....Ichigo und die andren machten sich auf in die Soul Society. Soul Society ist aber kein Essiggurkenglas in das man "rein kann" man geht nach Soul Society und nicht in die Soul Society das klingt nach einem Türken der deutsch zu schreiben versucht. Oder es klingt als würde man in eine andere Geselschaft (=society) gehen und nicht in ein andres Land (Soul Society ist zwar eine andre Dimension/Welt) aber es heißt nach und nicht in. Könntest du ( ich hoffe du ist in Ordnung^^) vielleicht auf der Startseite schreiben das die Benutzer in Zukunft nach und nicht wie die vollen Analphabeten in die Soul Society schreiben? Wenn du es selbst so geschrieben hab entschuldige ich mich dafür das ich mich so aufrege aber es ist meine eigene Meinung das nach besser klingt und sinnvoller ist als in die. Und wenn du das auf der Startseite postest könntset du vllt anmerken das gewisse Leute aufhören sollen Mitvergangenheit und Vergangenheit zu mixen? Das ist extrem nervig bei zum Beispiel Uryu Ishida(hab da zwar Rechtschreibfehler und Vollständigkeit verbessert aber die ganzen Zeiten richtigzustellen war mir echt zu viel Arbeit).Mfg Chrewer 21:37, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) 22:36, 31.Okt 2009 (UTC) Noch etwas : Soul Society heißt ja Seelengemeinschaft enn mans wortwörtlich übersetzt. Da würde in die passen aber nachdem mit Soul Society das (gesamte) Land/Dimension/Welt gemeint ist heißt es nach! Es heißt nicht der König der Soul Society sondern von Soul Society. Ich sag ja auch nicht ich geh in der/die/das Deutschland sondern nach Deutschland oder der König der/die/das Deutschland oder? Und das selbe ist es mit den Kaptäns/Kommandanten. Könntest du als Admin entlich eine einheitliche Schreibweise festlegen? Wenns nötig is vllt mit einer Abstimmung wer was besser findet ob man Kaptän oder Kommandant schreiben soll? Ich hoffe ich bekomme eine Antwort auf meine fragen und verabschide mich mal is scho spät^^ Chrewer 00:13, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann man den Titelnamen eines Artikels ändern bzw. Namen an der entsprechende Seite weiterleiten, z.B. Ichigo zu Ichigo Kurosaki. Und wie kann man ein Wort an einem Artikel verlinken, also z.B. "Es" zu Hollow; ich weiß, dass man dazu einen senkrechten Strich braucht, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich den bekomme/mache/schreibe. Kannst du mir da helfen? Jin Jusuke 11:33, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, ich wüsste gerne ob es eine Liste aller Benutzer gibt, der Interesse halber. Außerdem habe ich diese Diskussionsseite grob überflogen und wüsste gern wie ich den sog. Bildersuch-job machen soll. Denn da würde ich gerne mithelfen weil ich aus persönlichen Gründen auch oft auf Bleach-Bilder-Jagd im Internet gehe. :-) Kurosaki Mae 20:07, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte fragen, wie man das mit den Bildern der Benutzer macht, weil sie zum Teil nichts oder wenig mit Bleach zu tun haben, und die dementsprechend eigentlich nichts in BleachWiki zu suchen haben. Da wollte ich wissen wie das geht, weil ich sonst nie meine Benutzerseite fertig kriegen würde..... MfG Kurosaki Mae 19:17, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Rezepte Wiki Hi! Könntest du eventuell den folgenden Text 2-3 Tage in die Sitenotice packen? Das wäre echt nett! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 09:11, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zu gegebenem Anlass verkünden wir, dass wir ein neues Projekt in unserer Runde begrüßen dürfen, zu dem jeder beitragen kann... Rezepte Wiki öffnet seine Pforten! Mehr hier. Hallo Hallo Fazzelo ich weiß ich war sehr lange nicht mehr aktiv, jedoch würde ich gerne wieder anfangen zu schreiben. Ich weiß vielleicht kommt es doof, gemein oder egoistisch vor, aber warum hat man mich denn einfach aus dem Komitee zur Ermittlung der Kandidaten des Artikels des Monats herausgenommen. Ich war zwar nicht lange aktiv, abder du hättest mir es ja zumindest sagen können. -- ~~~~ Sitenotice Hab sie mal mit den neusten Neuigkeiten geupdated. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 21:31, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers/Frag Wikia Hallo, bei Frag Wikia! sind einige Fragen zu Bleach aufgetaucht, die leider etwas vor sich herdümpeln. Es wäre toll, wenn sich Benutzer aus eurem Wiki finden würden, die auf hier und hier noch unbeantwortete Fragen eingehen könnten. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png · 18:36, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Rudobōn Resurrección Hey ich wollte mal fragen wie es möglich ist Rudobōns Resurrección Árbola als eigenen Artikel anzulegen, denn wenn ich Árbola als Artikelname nehmen möchte meldet er mir einen Fehler da es sich um eine Verlinkung auf den Rudobōn Artikel handelt. wäre gut wenn du mir weiter helfen könntest. Gruß StOwned 10:48, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Welches format? In welchen format sotle ich bilder hochladen, .jpg oder .png? Ich persönlich benutze immer .png, frage aber vorsichtshalber. Saludos, Takaoni 18:38, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Gracias e igualmente para ti y para tu familia xD. Was ich fragen wollte: wen ich ein bild mit screenshot speichere, mit openoffice bearbeite so das man nur das was man will sieht, wird aber trotzdem das bild gespeichert das man am anfang hatte. Siehe mashiroscero.png, da sieht man eindeutlich das blaue ding womit man hoch und runter navigiert (kome nicht aufm namen) Meine frage: wie mach ich es richtig? Und noch 2 fragen: 1.- wen ich irgendwelche falschen spanischen übersetzungen sehe, kann ich die ja einfach korrigieren oder? 2.- Zu Tousens resureccion (glaub das ginge mehr an luke) sicher das Kubo Grillar, und nicht brillar meint? siehe diskussion grillar grillo. Danke, saludos, --Takaoni 08:00, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hi, lange nichts gehört Hi Fazzelo, bist auch wieder da. XD Von dir hatte man ja auch eine Zeit lang nichts mehr gehört, wars krank? Ich wollte mal fragen ob du wieder einen "Bildersuch-Job" für mich hättest. Ansonsten wollte ich dich mal fragen was du von dieser Theorie hier Diskussion:Hollow-Ichigo findest? Eine andere Sache wäre was du von den ganzen Youtube Videos hälst die hier so oft im Wiki nun zu finden sind.--Icis Leibgarde 18:43, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Signatur Hallo! Ich würde mir gerne selbst eine Signatur zulegen, jedoch weiß ich nicht so recht, wie das gehen soll. Zwar habe ich schon Ideen, wie ich das mache, aber ich weiß leider nicht, wo ich das dann hochladen kann. Bei meinen Einstellungen kann man da nur Text eingeben... Wenn man diese Rechte nur als Admin hat, Bildersignaturen anderen zu geben, kann ich das verstehen. Dann muss ich eben noche in bisschen mehr ins Wiki schreiben, um "einer Signatur würdig zu sein" xD Aber falls man da irgendwo was einstellen kann, würde ich mich über eine Antwort von dir freuen :) Chocolate 19:26, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hi, ich hätte da auch nochmal eine frage: Was bedeutet "sehr aktiv betätigt" weil ich würd mich auch sehr für eine Signatur interessieren und würde mich freuen wenn du mir das auf meiner dikussionsseite nochmal genauer erklären könntest. Euer Solar-Doll 18:19, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kon Übersicht Hi, Fazzelo. Du hast auf deiner ToDo Liste mit der bitte sie nicht "zu klauen" die Kon-Übersicht, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich schon ein bisschen daran rumfeilen kann. Ich finde es lässt dass Wiki in einem schlechtem Licht stehen, wenn bei der Übersicht nichts weiter als ein (unvollenderter) Satz steht. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 17:46, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bekanntmachung Re Ja danke vielmals für die Rechte :D Ich muss sagen ich war ziemlich überrascht xD Ich werd versuchen der Aufgabe gerecht zu werden und meine "Macht" nicht zu missbrauchen. Ich hab dich dann auch schon mal für die Zukunft geadded. Lg, Nana92 18:04, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aktuelle Spoiler Können wir wir bei den neuersten Kapiteln nicht Scans in englischer Sprache statt Fotos einfügen ?Steve-151 03:12, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Steckbrief unsw. Hi! Kannst du mir verraten wie mann das mit dem Bentzersteckbrief hin kriegt ? oder get sowas nur bei Adminsatoren enn ja wie wird man den Admoinsator? Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort ^^ Mit freundlichen Grüssen Night Schakal 18:41, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hi ich wollte dich darum bitten mir eine Signatur zu erstellen,dass wäre es dann auch schon danke im Vorraus.--Max Sosuke (Diskussion) 21:08, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC)